Existing airport lighting systems employ a constant current regulator (CCR) that supplies power to a series of lights (or loads) used for airplane approach, touch-down, and taxi-way guidance. Because the intensity of a light is dependent upon a current through the circuit, the CCR regulates the current through the lighting system to control light intensity.